Innocence
by Sweety Sin
Summary: C'était fini. Il l'avait enfin tué. Celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Non, en fait, ce n'était qu'une autre personne avec son apparence. Et il savait où trouver le vrai, l'unique. Il le tuerait, il voulait le tuer. Et pourtant, inconsciemment, un espoir était né. Face à lui, endormi, l'ange à une aile. Peut-être que... YAOI


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix, prosternez-vous devant leur toute puissance !

Rated : M pour lemon, et parce que yaoi !

Pairing : CloudxSephiroth (étrange ? Meuh non! xD)

**ATTENTION SPOIL**

Note de l'auteur : Bon ! Ca y est ! Je me lance dans le yaoi ! Car oui, ceci est ma première fiction dans ce domaine (bon, c'est un OS. Sauf si on me demande une suite… :D), et donc mon premier lemon… donc faites preuve d'indulgence s'il vous plaît ^^'. Pour ce qui est de l'univers, ben c'est une fanfiction, donc ça diffère énormément de l'histoire d'origine ! Je transforme tout comme ça m'arrange même… Mais ça, vous pourrez le constater par vous-même ! En espérant que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez lire maintenant !

* * *

Innocence

Le couloir était des plus lugubres. Sans lumière, tout était sombre. Seuls les bruits des pas de Cloud et un bourdonnement continu se faisaient entendre en ces lieux. Lentement, il avançait vers la porte à l'autre bout, face à lui. Sa main se contractait sur la poignée de son épée. Cloud savait. Il savait qu'il était là, dans cet ancien laboratoire. Le Cratère Nord… tout devrait donc se finir ici ? La perte d'Aerith était tellement difficile à supporter. Et au final, était-ce un meurtre ou un sacrifice ? Cloud ne savait plus vraiment. Mais à ses yeux, ça ne changeait rien.

Malgré la lenteur calculée dont il faisait preuve, voilà qu'il se dressait déjà face à la porte à double-battants qui le séparait de sa dernière mission. Une lueur verdâtre émanait de la pièce, passant à travers les petites vitres qui ornaient les deux battants de la porte. L'on pourrait presque croire à un hôpital désaffecté ainsi. Mais les choses étaient toutes autres. Cloud poussa les deux parois de métal et passa de l'autre côté. La salle était grande. La ShinRa avait probablement dû investir une somme conséquente dans ce laboratoire.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme. Cette pièce était la seule à être restée active dans tout le bâtiment. Des ordinateurs, du matériel hospitalier, des cuves à Mako pleines, une table d'opération, un bureau et des machines probablement inventées par les scientifiques qui menaient leurs expériences ici. Tout ce qui était présent, ce « tout »… C'était trop de souvenirs pour Cloud, trop ressemblant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais aujourd'hui, ça serait fini. Il allait mettre un terme à tout ça. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers son centre. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut près de la source de cette lumière sinistre. Il s'accroupit alors et caressa la surface du sol. Un cercueil de verre était là, relié à toutes ces horribles machines. Mais pas le cercueil de n'importe qui, celui de la Calamité. Oui, sous ses pieds se trouvaient l'ex-Général, le plus grand soldat jamais connu. Celui qui avait provoqué tant d'horreurs. Il était exposé là, plongé dans un bain de Mako, des câbles en tous genres enregistrant chaque donnée, régulant la chaleur et autres paramètres pour maintenir en vie l'ancien héros le temps qu'il se régénère de sa chute d'il y a déjà plusieurs années.

Cloud le détailla avec lassitude. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était exactement comme cette copie qu'il avait tuée il y a quelques heures à peine, non sans mal. Baignant dans la Mako, l'ancien SOLDAT était nu. Seule son aile le recouvrait et cachait la partie inférieure de son corps aux yeux du visiteur. Son visage restait calme, imperturbable. Il semblait comme endormi. Sa peau diaphane ne laissait aucun souvenir des batailles vécues par l'homme, aucune cicatrice n'était présente pour témoigner de son passé de militaire ou même de la tragédie au réacteur du mont Nibel. Ses cheveux argentés se mouvaient avec la Mako, auréolant autour de son visage. Parfait, était le seul mot qui pouvait venir à l'esprit d'une personne faisant face à cette vision.

Cloud ferma les yeux à cette pensée. Une apparence bien trompeuse. Il resserra encore sa prise sur son arme, devinant les jointures de ses doigts blanches sous ses gants. Malgré tout, il posa l'épée broyeuse derrière-lui et entreprit d'ouvrir le sarcophage ancré dans le sol. Avec un calme extraordinaire, il desserra chaque poignée qui maintenait la pression du couvercle sur le reste de la « boîte » de verre. La dernière levée, Cloud souleva la paroi de verre. Du liquide s'échappa et vint éclabousser le carrelage aux alentours, mais le nouveau héros de Gaïa n'y prêta pas attention.

Il observa à nouveau sa némésis, puis se retourna pour reprendre l'épée, la cala sur son genou, puis la pointa à quelques centimètres à peine de la poitrine de l'être qui gisait un peu plus bas, sans conscience. Cloud ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, ne respirant plus. Il dévia alors son arme, en posant l'extrémité au fond du cercueil, le flanc de la broyeuse contre la hanche de l'ex-Général. Le jeune homme prit appuis sur sa poignée et se pencha au-dessus du corps. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine, faisant fi de la sensation de la Mako qui s'infiltrait dans son gant, et constata que l'autre était bel et bien toujours en vie, probablement plongé dans un coma artificiel par toutes les machines reliées à ce bassin. Cloud sortit l'épée et se releva. En son âme et conscience, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas tuer un homme inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser dans cet état. N'importe quel scientifique fou qui passerait ici en profiterait sans aucun doute pour faire de nouvelles recherches, de nouvelles expériences. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur l'être inanimé, puis se détourna pour rejoindre les ordinateurs dont le bourdonnement n'avait pas cessé. En premier lieu, il vida le cercueil de la Mako. Il désactiva ensuite les différents engins qui maintenaient l'homme en vie et dans le coma. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du clavier, les mains à plat. Il ferma les yeux. Cloud ne pu empêcher la haine et la colère grimper d'une manière incontrôlable. Tout ça… La ShinRa était vraiment monstrueuse, appliquer un tel traitement à des êtres humains… Parce que son pouvoir s'étend sur le monde… Et ça continuera probablement comme-ça, sauf si l'on parvenait à les en empêcher. Mais comment ? Il ne s'agissait pas de se battre contre un être qui menace le monde, mais contre une armée qui formait le monde. Comment AVALANCHE a-t-elle pu tenir tout ce temps face à ce monstre ? Tant de mort par la faute de cette… Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle. Cloud regardait son poing serré, il n'avait pas eu conscience de frapper les commandes des machines, encore moins avec un telle force. Des pièces avaient sauté et quelques étincelles s'échappaient du renfoncement qu'il avait créé dans la surface.

Le jeune homme se redressa et inspira fortement, comblant au maximum ses poumons d'air, pour ensuite souffler plus calmement. S'emporter n'était pas une solution. Il devait rester imperturbable lorsqu'il fera face au véritable ex-Général. Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvris en se retournant vers le sarcophage de verre. Il avança envers celui-ci d'une démarche assurée. Toute les machines étaient éteintes maintenant. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, normalement. Cloud s'assit là où il était il y a quelques minutes à peine, l'épée broyeuse en main. Il observa de nouveau l'autre homme. Si, il avait changé au final. Il s'était amaigri malgré sa masse musculaire. Le fait d'être dans un liquide avait déformé l'image que pouvait voir le plus jeune. C'était étrange de le voir aussi mince, mais surtout, c'était le fait d'être mince et aussi musclé à la fois. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail. Cloud fixa son regard sur le visage de l'ancien SOLDAT. Il semblait toujours paisible, comme si le lieu où il se trouvait était un cocon. Quelques instants passèrent durant lesquels le jeune homme fut pris d'un doute lorsque les paupières sur lesquelles il s'était arrêté se mirent à trembler, les longs cils accompagnant ces soubresauts dans des tremblements qui se faisaient de plus en plus violent. Puis, la partie supérieure de son corps se releva. Une violente toux obligeait l'homme à se cambrer sous la douleur. De violents spasmes tordaient son corps dans tous les sens, l'obligeant à se coller contre les parois de verre pour tenter de calmer ces réflexes si douloureux. Cloud l'observa se débattre contre les réactions de son organisme face à ce changement d'environnement. Un coup de l'aile le surpris, mais il l'esquiva. Il se tint en arrière tout le long de ce combat intérieur. Il en avait pitié… Voir un être souffrir autant inspirait toujours la pitié, peu importe de qui il peut s'agir.

L'ex-Général parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps après ce qui semblait à chacun être des heures, bien que ce ne fût pas le cas. Essoufflé, l'homme reprit enfin pleinement conscience de lui-même, mais fût incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, encore sous l'emprise de la douleur de sa lutte. Malgré les ressentis de son corps, il se tourna sur le côté, tentant de reprendre son souffle à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il se retourna sur le ventre, et après plusieurs essais, il prit appui sur ces bras pour se relever. Ne parvenant toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, il tâtonna pour les parois pour en trouver le bord. Tant bien que mal, il passa un premier bras sur le carrelage, puis un deuxième et il parvint enfin à se relever légèrement pour y basculer son torse, mais il glissa sur le reste de Mako, déséquilibré par le poids de son aile.

Cloud avait observé la scène, toujours debout. Néanmoins, il décida de se rapprocher et de reprendre sa place assise, voyant bien que l'homme n'était pas un danger pour le moment. L'autre, en sentant le mouvement, cessa de bouger. Il ne daigna pas pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Les garder fermés était son seul moyen de contrôler les douleurs qui se manifestaient en son sein. N'entendant rien d'autre, il réessaya de sortir de son cercueil. Inconsciemment, il hissa le haut de son corps dans le coin qui était juste à côté du jeune homme. Malheureusement pour lui, sa faiblesse ne lui permit que d'extraire ses bras. Il les croisa et y posa sa tête. Il était épuisé. Puis, le visiteur se manifesta enfin.

« Je t'ai retrouvé… »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'ancien SOLDAT qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Légèrement à sa gauche, face à lui se trouvait le seul qui su lui tenir tête, celui à cause de qui il se trouvait en ces lieux, mais celui aussi qui l'avait arrêté à Nibelheim. Le regard de chat et celui azur se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

« Je suppose que tu te doutes de ce qu'il t'attend maintenant. »

L'homme qui lui faisait face, Cloud Strife, était d'un calme effrayant. D'une froideur qui lui glaça le sang. Il était assis, et pourtant il le regardait de haut.

« Tu dois être fier, il y a eu tellement de mort. Mais tu seras probablement le dernier. »

Les yeux du plus âgé se posèrent sur l'épée que tenait le plus jeune. Il la reconnu de suite. Même s'il semblait imperturbable, le membre d'AVALANCHE se mit à trembler de rage. Il souleva l'énorme masse de métal, et la pointa sur la gorge de sa némésis qui à ce geste, se décida à parler.

« … seul ? »

Il cracha quelques restes de Mako dans une toux.

« J'ai dit à mes amis que j'avais quelque chose à régler, et oui, seul. »

L'ancien héros regarda le visage qui le fixait, mais sans le voir. Il était faible face à son ennemi, mais surtout il était las de tout ça. Il sentit la pointe de la lame appuyer sur sa gorge, sans pour autant en percer la peau.

« J'ai tant perdu… Tout perdu. »

Cloud observa les réactions de l'homme. Il ne cilla pas.

« Aerith est morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver, tous. »

Les sourcils se froncèrent. Cloud poursuivit son monologue.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire ça ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Une expression de stupeur horrifiée prit place sur le visage fin encadré de cheveux d'argent qui lui collait aux joues. Cloud fût surpris. Il ne sut quoi dire d'autre, et il n'aurait pas pu. Le plus âgé pris la parole, la voix emplie de reproches.

« Non… Ne me met pas tout sur le dos, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne nie pas avoir une part de responsabilité, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine des évènements sanglants qui ont eu lieu… Je… »

Cloud jeta son épée au loin et de sa main droite attrapa l'homme par le cou, l'autre l'empêchant de tomber dans le sarcophage. Son regard était passé de glacial à brulant. Un feu rugissait dans ses yeux.

« Et l'incendie de Nibelheim ? La mort des villageois ? De ma mère ? Ce n'est pas toi le responsable peut-être ! Tifa et son père, Zack ? Sais-tu seulement ce qui est arrivé après ? Sais-tu seulement ce que tu as permis à ce putain de scientifique de la ShinRa de nous faire à Zack et moi ? Zack en est mort ! Et j'ai participé contre mon gré à cette tentative de destruction du monde ! Tout ça à cause de toi et de ta connerie, de ta folie ! »

Cloud vociférait ses paroles avec le plus de violence et de haine qu'il le pouvait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il resserrait sa poigne sur la gorge de l'ex-Général, le faisant suffoquer. Le plus âgé tenta de défaire la prise, mais n'y parvint pas. Il essaya alors de parler malgré le manque d'air et sa tête qui se mettait à tourner dangereusement. Voyant les lèvres remuer faiblement, Cloud le lâcha à contrecœur, non sans le pousser au fond du cercueil en se redressant. L'autre tenta de reprendre une respiration normale tout en se repositionnant un peu plus confortablement. Il ne parvint qu'à s'asseoir contre la paroi. Etant encore trop sonné auparavant, il remarqua sa nudité en cet instant, et essaya de se dissimuler comme il le pouvait derrière son aile. Seulement l'espace était restreint, et son aile bien encombrante, alors il se contenta de ce qu'il pouvait. Cloud se mit à rire devant cette scène.

« Ah ! J'ignorais que tu pouvais être pudique, avec des vêtements habituellement si provocants. »

Silence.

« Tu voulais dire quelque chose, non ? Alors parle avant que je ne mette un terme à ta vie. »

L'ancien SOLDAT déglutit péniblement. Cloud le remarqua, tout comme il vit qu'il tremblait. De froid sans doute, la température ambiante n'était guère très élevée.

« Lorsque nous étions à Nibelheim –le plus jeune serra le poing- j'ai été horrifié de ce que nous avions trouvé dans le réacteur. Je suis alors allé au manoir, et j'ai lu les archives qui s'y trouvaient. Pendant longtemps on m'avait dit que ma mère s'appelait Jenova. J'ignorais tout le reste. Mais en découvrant toutes les expériences qui ont été faites, toutes les vérités qui étaient cachées, sur ce réacteur, sur Angeal et Genesis, sur moi-même… Je suis devenu fou de rage. L'expérience me concernant reposait sur le fait de m'implanté des cellules de cette Jenova alors que je n'étais qu'à l'état embryonnaire. Par la suite, des expériences ont été faites lorsque j'étais enfant, comme une forte exposition à la Mako et il avait été prévu de faire de moi une sorte de soldat ultime, invincible –Cloud eut un rire- Oui, je suis responsable pour Nibelheim, mais encore une fois, en partie seulement. Je n'ai jamais souhaité porter atteinte aux habitants du village. »

Le jeune membre d'AVALANCHE le coupa sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre un seul instant.

« Vraiment ? J'ai aussi été victime de la folie d'un scientifique, Hojo, non ? Je sais ce que c'est, et je n'ai pas massacré qui que ce soit pour autant. »

Cloud ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et avait bien compris la situation dans laquelle c'était retrouvé l'autre homme. Grandir sans amour, sans soutien, autre que celui de personnes ne voyant qu'une créature militaire, un chien invincible à leur service… La ShinRa était vraiment pitoyable, et leurs scientifiques encore plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre de trace de pitié pas maintenant.

« Ce qui m'a poussé à cet horrible carnage… la même raison qui t'a poussé à donner la Matéria Noire à Jenova. Je ne me contrôlais pas. A vrai dire, je ne contrôlais absolument rien, et ma rage m'aveuglait, ne me permettant pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je n'ai saisi ce qu'il se passait que lorsque Zack est arrivé. Et je n'ai rien pu empêcher. Après ça, des scientifiques du groupe d'Hojo m'ont emmené ici pour régénérer mon corps qui était en très mauvais état. »

Le jeune homme était estomaqué. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour la Matéria ? Il n'avait pas précisé ça. Et donc, il s'était fait manipulé aussi. Il observa Sephiroth rejeter sa tête en arrière. Oui, autant l'appeler à nouveau par son nom. Après tout, il semblerait qu'il ait été humain aussi, et non un monstre. Non, en fait il l'était tout simplement. Un humain qui ne connaissait que la guerre, voilà tout. Il n'allait donc pas avoir à le tuer, peut-être. Tout dépendait de comment les choses allaient évoluer.

« Donc, c'est de la faute de la ShinRa et de ses scientifiques… je vois… -l'ex-Général releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Cloud- Dommage que l'ancien président ne soit plus de ce monde, je me serais fait une joie de lui faire comprendre mes sentiments à son égard. Il en est de même pour Hojo… Si j'avais su tout ça, je lui aurais fait payer bien plus chèrement. »

Sephiroth eut les yeux ronds

« Hojo est mort ? »

Cloud sourit à la question. Sourire très léger, à peine visible, mais bien présent.

« Techniquement, oui. Je m'en suis chargé moi-même. Maintenant –le jeune homme se pencha en direction de son interlocuteur, qui grelottait toujours, et le força à sortir de cet horrible cuve de verre en lui prenant le bras droit, puis en le portant pour le laisser choir sur la sol à côté de lui- j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je devrai te croire. J'ai tellement entendu de… choses. Des phrases qui auraient pu être la vérité, et qui ne l'étaient pas pourtant. »

Sephiroth tourna de nouveau son visage vers Cloud, affichant un air de détresse qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace. Il baissa la tête face à l'expression de l'autre qui semblait être insensible à sa situation.

« Je n'ai rien pour prouver mes dires, pour prouver le peu d'innocence que j'ai. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. De toute façon, aux yeux du monde je serai toujours assimilé aux actes monstrueux commis par Jenova avec mon apparence. On peut dire que je suis condamné… »

L'homme ferma les yeux sur ces mots, comme s'il attendait son exécution. Celui qu'il considérait comme son bourreau ne bougea pas. Il observait toujours l'individu nu qui était recroquevillé à ses pieds, il cherchait à se réchauffer tout en cachant sa nudité. Mais Cloud ne pensait pas à ça. Il était… soulagé ? Il n'avait plus à réfléchir. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il se mit alors à genoux près de Sephiroth. Celui-ci fermait toujours les yeux, et en entendant que le jeune homme bougeait, il se rétracta un peu plus sur lui-même, crispant tous les muscles de son visage, de son corps, il attendait son heure. Il entendit encore comme quelque chose que l'on jetait. Il n'osa pas lever les paupières. Il sentit son bourreau prendre son menton et le relever. Il voulait probablement que l'ancien SOLDAT le regarde, du moins c'est ce qu'il cru, mais il n'en fit rien.

Soudain, il sentit un bras chaud le prendre par le dos et le pousser vers l'avant. Ou plutôt, le tirer près de l'homme blond. Quelque chose d'humide vint prendre possession de sa carotide droite et l'aspirait doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement sur le coup. Des mèches de cheveux, blondes, lui caressaient la mâchoire. Il mit un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais aussitôt, il chercha à repousser cette personne qui était trop proche, beaucoup trop proche. Malheureusement, pour lui, il n'y parvint pas. Il était bien trop faible maintenant, et Cloud bien trop fort.

Après quelques secondes, Cloud se sépara enfin du cou de sa victime après y avoir laissé une marque violacée, mais il maintint la prise de son bras tout de même, rapprochant encore un peu plus le corps dénudé qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux azurs scrutèrent ceux Mako aux pupilles de chat, il vit tout l'affolement d'un homme, qui semble-t-il, n'eut pas l'occasion de se dévêtir pour autre chose que les examens médicaux de la ShinRa et les expériences menées sur lui. Cloud ne s'arrêta pas à ça, et décida de s'en prendre à l'oreille, au lobe plus précisément. Il en approcha ses lèvres, mais sentit que Sephiroth tentait de se dévaler. Il n'en resserra qu'un peu plus sa prise, collant littéralement leur deux corps. Il parvint enfin à obtenir le morceau de chaire qu'il voulait et se mit aussi tôt à le mordiller lentement, le suçotant par moment. C'était un peu collant à cause du reste de Mako, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas : il avait déjà tellement été exposé, il n'était pas à si peu près. Il entendit quelques mots de protestation contre ses actes, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il sentit le l'ex-Général tenter malgré tout de le repousser de ses bras, mais ses forces semblaient réellement s'être évanouies. Temporairement ? Il n'en savait rien, et il ne comptait pas attendre pour savoir. Néanmoins, il relâcha quelque peu sa victime qui bascula légèrement en arrière, s'exposant pleinement à la vue de Cloud qui observa discrètement le corps devenu bien plus frêle aujourd'hui. Il fixa de nouveau Sephiroth dans les yeux. Celui-ci était outragé face à ce comportement.

« Serais-tu tombé sur la tête ? Que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi ! »

L'homme chercha à se cacher du regard de l'autre tout en se traînant en arrière. Cloud ne le laissa pas s'éloigner plus et parcouru la courte distance qui les séparait. Il s'installa au-dessus du corps de sa proie, le prit par la nuque et admira chaque détail du visage qui affichait une expression de grande anxiété.

« Quelle candeur, j'en aurais presque des regrets… »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Sephiroth de réagir. Ces mots à peine prononcé, il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser sauvage. Il les mordillait sans ménagement, forçant ainsi le passage, plongeant sa langue dans cet antre humide et chaude. Il obligea l'autre appendice à venir danser, faisant sortir une longue plainte du fond de la gorge de son propriétaire, ou peut-être un simple gémissement. Il sentit l'ancien SOLDAT tenter de l'éloigner de ses bras et le repoussant aussi de son torse, ce qui ne fit qu'approfondir leur baiser. Cloud s'éloigna tout de même un peu, sortant sa langue de cette bouche qu'il ne voulait que posséder, pour de suite replonger sur les lèvres encore entrouverte avec encore plus de violence et de passion, plaquant l'homme au cheveux d'argent au sol. Il sentit les mains de Sephiroth se resserrer sur ses bretelles et son haut. Sentant qu'il était en train de l'étouffer, il se sépara de nouveau et se redressa quelque peu pour laisser son regard couler sur le fin visage légèrement rosi qui haletait sous lui.

« Tu n'as pu connaître l'amour d'une mère et je ne pourrai rien y faire, mais je compte bien te faire connaître une autre forme d'amour. »

L'ex-Général l'observa à son tour, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son cadet. Sa respiration redevenu normale, bien que quelque peu rapide, il souffla.

« Et Aerith ? N'en étais-tu pas fou ? »

Cloud se releva brusquement.

« Comment sais-tu ? La matéria, Aerith… »

Sephiroth se redressa, se recroquevillant de nouveau sous l'effet de la disparition de chaleur.

« Jenova… »

L'étonnement se lu sur le visage du jeune homme. Les cellules avaient donc créé un lien si puissant ? Il s'accroupit face à son interlocuteur, posa son coude sur son genou et maintint sa tête de sa main, attrapant une mèche de cheveux argentés presque sèche de l'autre et l'entortilla avec ses doigts.

« Aerith… Oui, je l'aime énormément, mais pas d'amour. Ce n'étaient pas mes sentiments, mais ceux de Zack. Ses souvenirs avaient remplacé les miens. Aerith était une amie, une sœur. Elle avait en effet beaucoup d'importance pour moi, et même morte elle en a toujours autant. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous tous, et je pense qu'elle savait pour toi, et qu'elle t'aurait pardonné sachant la vérité. Aerith ressemblait un peu à une déesse, à croire qu'elle savait tout… tout comme elle connaissait mon cœur mieux que moi. Et maintenant, elle est avec Zack. Ils sont enfin ensemble et pour toujours. »

Sephiroth le dévisagea.

« A une douce jeune femme, tu préfères un monstre ? Et deux hommes… ce n'est pas… naturel. »

Cloud eut un rire.

« Un monstre ? Je suis dans ce cas aussi monstrueux que toi. Tu vas vraiment croire ça ? Au final tu es une victime comme tous les autres. Ne dis plus jamais ça. Et naturel… car tu crois que l'amour est naturel ? Tu crois que tout ce que nous faisons, nous humains, est naturel ? La nature n'a plus sa place depuis qu'il y a Midgar. »

L'ex-général aurait presque pu rire, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une telle position. Il se faisait réprimander par un gamin qui avait souhaité sa mort plus qu'autre chose il y a encore peu, et qui maintenant semblait le vouloir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Sephiroth… »

Le jeune homme s'était doucement rapproché. Il s'agenouilla et glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'ancien SOLDAT, l'une au creux des reins, l'autre sur les omoplates. Il l'attira lentement à lui et l'incita à s'assoir sur ses cuisses. L'autre se laissa faire, oubliant tant sa nudité que ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là.

Cloud embrassa l'épaule offerte, suçotant la peau tout le long jusqu'au cou où il remonta encore jusqu'à la mâchoire dont il lécha soigneusement la courbe. Des mains vinrent s'agripper dans le haut de son dos. Il retira sa spalière et la lança au loin, permettant au corps coller au sien de mieux se raccrocher à lui. Langoureusement, il caressa la colonne vertébrale de l'éphèbe à la peau d'albâtre tout en l'obligeant à basculer sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir mordiller sa pomme d'Adam. Un léger gémissement la fit vibrer, ce qui n'était que plus plaisant.

Cloud voulait aller plus loin, mais la froideur du carrelage ne l'y encourageait pas. Il demanda à Sephiroth s'il était capable de se lever, mais la tentative infructueuse de se mettre debout fut sa seule réponse. Il encercla alors sa propre taille des jambes de l'ex-Général, et lui demanda de se tenir à lui. Il repassa l'un de ses bras autour de ses reins, l'autre soutenait le corps en passant sous ses fesses. Rapidement il se leva et se stabilisa malgré le poids de l'unique aile. Puis, il avança en direction de ce qui semblait être la table d'opération recouverte d'un drap, tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de cette gorge qui était à sa merci.

Le blond posa sa précieuse charge sur le bord de la surface qui se présentait à lui, pris le visage légèrement rougi entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres de tout son soûl. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, elles se liaient et se déliaient dans une danse endiablée, néanmoins Cloud avait toujours le dessus sur son partenaire, son morceau de chaire menant l'autre à sa guise. Sans ménagement, il fit basculer l'ancien SOLDAT sur le dos tout en retirant ses jambes de sa taille. Il glissa ses mains sur ces hanches si fines, à la peau si douce. Mais lui ne faisait preuve d'aucune douceur, ses mains arrivées sur les aines, il les remonta tout le long jusqu'aux pectoraux tout en appuyant sur les muscles, il obtint un gémissement étouffé de la part de sa précieuse victime. Malgré les sensations et la chaleur qui l'envahissaient, Sephiroth ne pouvait réprimer des frissons, réaction contre le froide qui l'enveloppait. Cloud le remarqua et décida de passer à autre chose.

Il se détacha de l'être qui l'obnubilait en cet instant, et retira ses bretelles et sa ceinture. Il les lança au loin sans s'en préoccuper plus. Il s'attaque à son pull sans manche, l'enlevant rapidement. L'ex-Général, tout en reprenant son souffle, observait le torse se découvrir petit à petit, chaque muscle se contractait à ce geste des plus banal, roulant sous la peau, preuve des longs entraînements et combats menés pour devenir plus fort, pour mener cette quête à peine achever à son terme. Dans ce qu'il lui paru des heures, Cloud enleva ses bottes et, enfin, son pantalon, les laissant rejoindre le reste des affaires sans autre cérémonie. Malgré le dernier rempart de vêtement que pouvait être le boxer, Sephiroth pu observer ce qu'il avait senti contre lui tout à l'heure sans le voir. Une bosse évidente se présentait, laissant deviner de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Il ignorait comment tout allait se passer. Il n'avait jamais attaché d'importance à ce genre de chose. Seule la guerre l'avait fait vivre jusque-là. Il appréhendait la suite, mais ne le montrait pas. Il attendait tout de même, avec une certaine impatience. Le jeune homme se baisse pour retirer le sous-vêtement et le jeta aussi. Maintenant complètement nu, Sephiroth l'admira dans toute sa splendeur. Un véritable éphèbe qui n'était que désir en cet instant, preuve en était son sexe dressé, bien que l'homme aux cheveux d'argents ne pu qu'entre-apercevoir cette partie de son anatomie de par sa position presque allongée.

Sûr de lui, Cloud se ravança pour rejoindre de nouveau Sephiroth. Sa bouche reprit possession du cou et ses mains partirent vagabonder. L'une appuyait tout le long de la croupe, l'autre glissait de la cuisse à l'intérieur de l'aine allant jusqu'à atteindre les bourses. L'ancien SOLDAT sursauta à ce contact, mais bientôt il ne put que se perdre dans des gémissements. Les doigts pétrissaient doucement les deux testicules chacun leur tour avec habileté, ne donnant que du plaisir à l'homme qui se cambrait sous ces exquises sensations. Une bouche vint s'en prendre à son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses tétons, les léchant, mordillant l'un après l'autre. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était confus. Son épiderme était devenu extrêmement sensible, et même la plus légère des caresses lui arrachait une plainte.

La main qui était dans son dos fut retirée pour être placée sur son épaule. Cloud le poussa pour l'allonger. Ses jambes pendaient douloureusement dans le vide. Le jeune homme l'aida à les relever et, genoux fléchis, à poser ses pieds sur le bord de la table. Il se faufila entre ses cuisses et se pencha le plus possible pour dévorer de nouveau le torse imberbe. Il repassa son bras dans le dos, juste sous les épaules, obligeant l'autre à se cambrer. Du bout des doigts, il caressait les plumes de l'aile qui étaient à sa portée. Sephiroth resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de son tortionnaire à la réapparition des réactions de son corps qui le submergeaient. Une traînée de salive se formait sur sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à son épaule gauche là où se trouvait maintenant la bouche responsable de ce filet salivaire. Sa langue vint titiller la jugulaire qui palpitait au même rythme que le cœur un peu plus bas, puis se fut des dents qui la mordillèrent. L'homme ne put que tourner la tête sur le côté opposé pour laisser le champ libre à ses lèvres tortionnaires et ce qu'elles cachaient. Il ferma les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir plus, sans succès. Ses sourcils se fronçaient à chaque chose ressentie, ses joues étaient en feu, et plus bas, son pénis se dressait. Il haletait. Il se perdait complètement dans les méandres du plaisir que lui donnait Cloud. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs souriait à chaque son que pouvait émettre son homme. Lorsqu'il sentit une masse dure se dresser contre sa jambe, son désir augmenta de plus belle. Vraiment, il pouvait commencer les choses sérieuses. Car, malgré la sauvagerie dont il faisait preuve, il ne voulait pas effrayer son partenaire plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais avant de passer à l'acte, il voulait tout de même lui donner bien plus de plaisir pour le préparer à ce qui allait venir.

Il redescendit sa main droite jusqu'aux bourses de Sephiroth mais la referma sur le membre gorgé de sang qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui. Un gémissement, bien plus long et puissant, retentit à se simple contact. Lentement, il commença à malaxer le sexe tout son long, créant des soupirs chez son propriétaire. Il augmenta la cadence de se bouche sur la peau, embrassant par moment les lèvres entrouverte avec fougue, et celle de ses gestes, insistant sur le gland qui laissait échapper quelques gouttes de semence. Puis, Il sentit le corps sous lui se cambrer violemment, tous les muscles se contractaient. Il captura d'un baiser le râle qui émanait de la gorge qu'il venait de délaisser, et senti le sperme chaud se répandre sur son ventre et dans sa main. Il ne lâcha pas le sexe de suite, continuant de lécher le palais et la langue de son amour tant désiré. Malgré tout, il s'éloigna pour laisser Sephiroth reprendre des bouffées d'oxygène. Il se redressa et observa le visage de la personnalisation même du désir : le visage de profil luisant de sueur, les joues rougies par les émotions, les yeux à moitié fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes rythmées par la respiration saccadée. La vue d'une telle expression était de trop pour Cloud. Il mena jusqu'à sa bouche ses doigts recouverts de semence les regarda un cours instant, puis les lécha soigneusement, récupérant tout le liquide qui commençait à couler le long de son poignet. L'ancien SOLDAT suivait ses gestes avec gêne. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose aurait pu lui arriver.

Maintenant, le jeune homme suçait ses doigts. Son corps ne supportait plus cette attente. Il les recouvra soigneusement de salive puis se détacha un peu plus de Sephiroth. Il détailla entièrement l'homme qui en voyant ça, mit son bras sur son visage pour cacher sa honte. Cloud lui caressa la cuisse comme pour le rassurer, et dans son élan, il se pencha pour récupérer de sa langue le sperme qui était à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il émergea d'entre les jambes fines, et cette fois dirigea sa main humide jusqu'à l'intimité qu'il voulait posséder ardemment. Il caressa la courbe des fesses, traça de son index le contour de l'anus et enfin, il pénétra l'antre de ce premier doigt ce à quoi un gémissement de douleur répondit. Tout en agitant son doigt à l'intérieur, il approchait son visage du nombril dont il ne s'était pas encore occupé pour distraire son compagnon des désagréments qu'il pouvait éprouver. Très vite, il ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, poursuivant les mouvements à l'intérieur de Sephiroth et les coups de langues sur sa peau blanche. Lorsque l'ex-Général commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur la main intruse, il retira ses doigts, malgré les grognements de frustration qui lui répondaient, et colla son bassin à l'intimité qu'il allait enfin pouvoir avoir. Sans attendre la moindre permission, il pénétra de son sexe l'anneau de chaire qui se contracta à cette nouvelle sensation, tirant un gémissement à chacun au moindre mouvement. Cloud n'attendit pas plus pour commencer à bouger. D'abord d'une lenteur infernale, les va-et-vient se firent ensuite plus brutaux, arrachant des hoquets à l'homme aux cheveux d'argents à chaque fois qu'il cognait la prostate. Celui-ci entoura la taille du blond de ses jambes, chercha à se raccrocher à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se perdre dans les ondes de plaisir qui parcouraient tout son être. Cloud le releva légèrement et encercla son buste de ses bras, le maintenant contre lui. Face aux pénétrations de plus en plus violentes, chacun se retenait à l'autre pour ne pas perdre pied. Soudain, tous les muscles de l'ancien SOLDAT se contractèrent, et un nouveau râle, bien plus puissant que le précédent, accompagna l'éjaculation de l'homme. Cloud le suivit aussitôt dans la jouissance, sentant le fourreau de chaire se resserrer sur son sexe il souffla le nom de Sephiroth dans le creux dans son oreille. Epuisés, ils s'étendirent tous les deux sur la table pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, mais le plus jeune ne resta allongé sur l'homme, le serrant toujours dans ses bras.

Leur respiration était forte et couvrait les bourdonnements des machines qui n'avaient pas cessés. Avec douceur, Cloud dégagea son bras gauche pour pouvoir caresser l'aile noire qui était à sa portée. Les plumes étaient encore pâteuses. Mais le froid vint rapidement les glacer tous les deux, ce qui obligea le jeune homme à se retirer des entrailles dans lesquelles son sexe se trouvait encore, et il se leva dans le but de se rhabiller. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant ce temps. Sephiroth, quand à lui, l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir maintenant. Il n'osa pas imaginer un quelconque scénario, mais la peur et le doute s'insinuait en lui. Cependant, une fois vêtu convenablement, Cloud retourna auprès de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son compagnon et le fit se lever. Sans le moindre étonnement pour lui, se fut un échec. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent se retrouvait à nouveau à nouveau assis au sol. Le plus jeune prit alors le drap de la table d'opération en l'en recouvrit. Face à lui, il planta ses yeux dans ceux Mako, et prit la parole.

« J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi –les yeux aux pupilles de chat s'agrandirent- seulement pour gagner la confiance des autres, il te faudra me promettre une chose. »

Sephiroth ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, le regard inquiet.

« Tu ne toucheras plus à une arme, quelle qu'elle soit. »

L'ex-Général le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« La guerre… est la seule chose que je connaisse. Sans une arme, sans Masamune, je ne suis rien. »

Cloud eut un air peiné. Il lui caressa la joue avec douceur pour ensuite prendre son menton entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'en auras plus besoin. Barret a récupéré ton sabre à ma demande, mais il restera scellé. Si Jenova revient et reprend ton contrôle… je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Et puis, je t'apprendrai à vivre sans ta Masamune, sans arme, sans mort, sans guerre. »

A ces mots, il l'embrassa pour la première fois tendrement, faisant chaque geste avec une douceur quasi-divine. Ils se séparèrent avant que l'air ne viennent à manquer pour eux, puis Cloud caressa les longs cheveux de celui qui, il l'espérait, accepterait de le suivre et d'être son amant. Les yeux fermés, Sephiroth nicha son visage dans le cou si chaud et si doux pour y murmurer seulement quelques mots. Le blond sourit en les entendant. Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles et les genoux de son nouvel et unique amour après lequel il avait couru si longtemps, le souleva du sol tout en faisant attention à l'aile et à ce que le drap tienne en place. Lentement, il se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, emportant avec lui ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Dire qu'il l'avait trouvé uniquement par chance… Sans quoi, il aurait réellement cru que c'était lui, Sephiroth, qu'il avait tué quelques heures plus tôt. Et il était venu ici avec tant de haine… Oui. Heureusement qu'il l'avait trouvé. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Heureusement qu'il l'avait réveillé. Heureusement qu'il l'avait écouté. Et enfin, il l'espérait, heureusement qu'il l'avait cru. Maintenant, il devait sortir du bâtiment et se diriger vers le HighWind. Il tourna la tête pour jeter un dernier regard à la salle. Il remarqua l'épée broyeuse qui gisait sur le sol et ses gants un peu plus loin. Tant pis, il reviendrait les chercher plus tard. En attendant, il aura suffisamment à faire en tentant de persuader les autres de l'innocence de Sephiroth dans toute l'histoire. Innocence qui se retrouvait aussi dans d'autres domaines… mais il garderait ça pour lui.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai fini ! C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS aussi long… Je respiiiire ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est dur de parler d'un personnage sans utiliser son nom ! J'ai cru que je ne viendrais jamais à bout de cette partie ! Pouah ! Je ne vous parle même pas de l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire que j'emploie pour la première fois… Ahah...

Enfin, après, j'espère que vous l'avez trouvé un tant soit peu… pas trop nul ? Voire bon ? Ca serait bien… Non, encourageant pour la suite ! Euh… la suite, les futures autres fanfictions… sauf si vous voulez une suite à celle-ci… (C'est pourquoi, d'ailleurs, que je ne mets pas le statut complet !) C'est dingue comment je radote…

Donc, alors… Des reviews ? :3


End file.
